


Jetlag

by roseforthethorns



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Caring, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, OT3, SO FLUFFY, Whisper91, omg, these three are beyond adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns
Summary: Eggsy is super jet lagged after a mission and falls asleep on the sofa. Merlin and Harry coax some food into him, bathe him, and put him to bed. Merlin checks his injuries and sleepy Eggsy is too sleepy to protest. Super fluffy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whisper91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper91/gifts).



> A very happy birthday to Whisper91!!!! I can't believe we have been friends for nearly a year. You're the absolute best, love.

It takes three tries for Eggsy to turn on the lights to the house after he closes the door behind him. Bleary eyed, he fumbles with the laces on his trainers until he undoes them, setting them in the tray by the door and stumbling down the hall in his socks. His body still thinks he's in fucking Japan, and coming backwards off a time change is always so much harder than moving ahead. It doesn't help that he's also been awake for god knows how many days. He’d lost count after forty-eight hours and so much adrenaline that he didn't think he'd ever relax again, and despite how safe he feels here in the Mews, he keeps checking over his shoulder for Yakuza.

  
Four weeks undercover just outside of Tokyo, speaking what Japanese he knows and relying mostly on his team for translation (He's still on the basics but he's improving… not so fast that Merlin will have him play Japanese scrabble. He might have to ask Bors to set that box on fire if it comes to it) has Eggsy disoriented at home. He's expecting sliding doors and paper screens. The lovely wood floors, rugs, fancy sofa and chintz chairs serve as further reminders that he's in England again.

  
JB, upon hearing his master’s return, comes trotting to meet Eggsy and proceeds to slobber all over his socks. Eggsy chuckles and scoops the pup up into his arms. “‘Ello there, pup,” he murmurs as he kisses the dog’s furry head. “Missed you. You're gettin’ pudgy.. Is Harry feedin’ you under the table again? I swear I'll be ‘avin’ words wif ‘im.” The young spy carries his dog through to the sitting room and slowly lowers himself onto the sofa. “Much better,” he groans as he lays down. “Y’know, Merlin an’ Harry weren't even there t’meet me? Had to work.”

  
***

  
The worst part of that is Eggsy understands it. He’d managed to unearth a major smuggling ring that has the potential to bring heavy duty nukes into Britain, so Merlin has his hands full with remote disarming nuclear weapons, and Harry is in closed meetings with foreign spy agencies to smooth things over, ease relations. Boring as shit, that's what it is. So when he'd arrived back at the Kingsman estate, jet lagged and keyed up and craving a few hugs and some intense kisses, his lovers aren't the ones there to meet him. Not that he ain’t bloody glad to see Roxy after all these weeks, but he's proper bummed that he has to wait for one of Merlin’s crushing hugs or to hear Harry murmur endearing epithets in his ear.

  
“Hiya, Rox.”

  
“You look bloody awful.”

  
“Thanks. You look sharp. How's things wif Amelia?”

  
Roxy blushes slightly and punches him in the arm. “She and I are doing just fine. I got the ring while you were away.”

  
Eggsy’s eyes widen and he hugs his best friend. “That's bril! Totally ace. She's so bloody lucky t’have you, Rox.”

  
“Merlin and Harry both told me to pass on their regrets at not being here in person. They said to go to Medical and then head home. And Merlin said to give you his best firm stare when you inevitably try to escape the Medical visit.”

  
“I'm fine, Rox. Jus’ a few bruises. Nuffin awful.”

  
“Nevertheless-”

  
“-you’re gonna cover for me. I'm gonna go home. Ain’t seen JB in a month. Let ‘me know I've gone home, yeah?” He kisses her cheek and hugs her one more time. “You're the best, Rox.”

  
He only stops briefly at his locker before heading straight for the bullet shuttle back to London.

  
***

  
That was nearly two hours ago, and now that he's laying down on the sofa with JB in his arms, it's hard to keep his eyes open.

  
“Five minutes, JB, right? Just five minutes…”

  
***

  
The next thing Eggsy is aware of is fingers in his hair: gentle, stroking, warm, well manicured fingers running through his hair. He groans as they pull him slowly from his sleep, but upon opening his eyes, the world pulls back into focus.

  
“ _Harry_.”

  
“Welcome home, poppet.”

  
Not for the first time Eggsy thinks he is the luckiest bloke on Earth to have Harry Hart love him. The man just grows more handsome and distinguished every day, even with the slight streaking of silver at his temples. The scar from Valentine’s bullet is now a thin, white line, barely visible from a distance, though that eye is a bit more clouded than it used to be. Eggsy feels a pang of guilt and sadness at the memory, but he sweeps them aside as Harry leans forward to kiss him gently. The man tastes like his afternoon tea and a hint of chocolate Hobnobs.

  
“What time is it?”

  
“It's just after six. Merlin and I got home only a few minutes ago.”

  
Eggsy stretches a little and yawns wide enough to make his jaw crackle. “I think I'm hungry?”

  
Harry’s smile makes the corners of his eyes crinkle. “We’ll pull something together for you, poppet. Don't you worry.” The older spy gently helps Eggsy sit up so that Harry can join him on the sofa and pull him in for a proper cuddle. “I'm so sorry we couldn't meet you in the hangar. We were unavoidably detained.”

  
“Rox was there.”

  
“Yes but we weren't.” Harry presses his lips to Eggsy's temple as he holds the lad close. “And by the time we were done, you'd gone.”

  
“Just wanted t’be home, y’know?”

  
“I know.”

  
“Where’s Merlin?”

  
“I'm coming, boyo,” the genius calls out as he brings a tray with scones and jam and tea through. “Had to get some nourishment for you, wee lamb.”

  
Eggsy smiles as he looks into his other lover’s face. Merlin has a few new worry lines since last they saw each other, but he's smiling now, and he’s wearing Eggsy's favorite jumper. The one with the leather elbow patches. Eggsy holds out his arms for a hug, and Merlin sets the tray down before sitting next to Harry and pulling Eggsy into a very firm hug. The boy clings to the older Scotsman as Merlin kisses his cheek fondly. God he loves this man too. He never thought he would be so lucky to have two such wonderful men in his life who love and adore him this much.

  
“Och, you're a bit thinner,” Merlin murmurs as he pulls back to give Eggsy a proper once over.

  
“What, no kiss?”

  
The genius’s lip twitches and he leans in to kiss Eggsy firmly but gently. “Welcome home, boyo.”

  
“Thanks, guv,” Eggsy murmurs back before closing his eyes and reveling in the hug. “‘M sleepy,” he mumbles.

  
“Not yet, treasure,” Harry says softly. “Here.” He butters a scone and adds some of Eggsy's favorite raspberry preserves before holding the food to the boy’s lips. “Take a few bites for me.

  
The sleepy young man opens his mouth and lets his lovers feed and settle him. It's wonderfully comforting, and soon he's eaten three scones and is yawning again.

  
“All right, boyo. Let's get you bathed.” Merlin stands and slowly helps Eggsy up while Harry goes on ahead to draw the bath. As they walk up the stairs, Merlin begins stripping Eggsy so that the boy is naked when they reach the bathroom. Merlin pulls Eggsy to a stop and does a thorough check of the lad’s body. “You need to stop skipping Medical, you wee brat.”

  
“An’ miss this?”

  
“Cheeky thing.”

  
Harry chuckles as he adds some bath oils to the running water before joining them. He kisses Eggsy gently and assists in the once over. “Just a few bruises. We’ll rub arnica into your skin before bed. Now. Come join me in the tub, poppet.”

  
***

  
An hour later, Eggsy is bathed and pampered and in his pyjamas. Merlin and Harry have rubbed arnica into his bruises to help them heal, and they're on either side of him under the covers, JB at their feet. He's cozy and sleepy and grinning as he trades lazy, easy kisses with the men. “Love you both,” he murmurs as his eyes close again.

  
Merlin and Harry share a fond smile before dropping kisses to his brow. “Sleep, treasure. We’re here now.”

  
“An’ we’re staying home tomorrow too, boyo. We’ll even cook for you.”

  
With a sigh and a smile, Eggsy drifts off into an easy and calm sleep for the first time in a month, the loves of his life holding him through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, kudos, and comments welcome!


End file.
